


Tadaima

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time coming. </p><p>Go has been missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Set after episode 33. 
> 
> (Rough translations: 'Tadaima' means 'I'm home' and 'okaeri' means 'welcome home'.)

It's a pretty piss poor detective who gets ambushed just inside his own house.

Shinnosuke has at the back of his mind somewhere that he can surely be forgiven this specific lapse, considering he's had a spectacularly traumatic day. But at the front of his mind is the frantic silent struggle to get out of this guy's grip. It's dark, as one would expect just before 4 a.m., and his eyes haven't adjusted yet after the brightness of the corridor. He ducks a swing, then his stomach's jostled and his breath hisses between suddenly clenched teeth.

Half a second later, his back and butt hit the wall and there are desperate lips on his. 

_"Shin-nii-san."_

"Go," Shinnosuke says when he has air enough to do so. His stomach's still hurting, not that he'd say so. He breathes, "Thank heavens. Are you being watched?" 

Why the hell didn't you turn the light on? Or message me that you'd be here? Or do any of a thousand other things?

"No - maybe - I don't know. I can't stay. Not properly. Can't risk you all." 

Go's voice is miserable, and Shinnosuke growls under his breath, gets a hand around his upper arm and hustles him into the bedroom. It's neat, as usual, apart from the bed being unmade. He sits Go down on the side, on the blue and white striped sheets, switches the small lamp on, then holds up a small metal box off the bedside table. 

"I sweep this room every day or so for listening devices. " He turns it on, waits until the display shows that it's cycled through its startup, then he sets it for a standard sweep. It takes ten seconds, then flashes **OK**. He turns it so Go can see. "There's always the possibility that there's something this can't detect, but Rinna upgrades it frequently, and if I lived like I was being watched 24/7 I'd never get anything done. You can come here any time you need to, even if you can't come back to us properly yet. So -"

Go looks up at him, makes a strangled sound, then Shinnosuke has an armful of Go once more. Clutched around his stomach. Shinnosuke spasms with the sensation of impact; it's not quite pain but it's not NOT pain, either. Cold, searing cold, sapping his strength. But he breathes through it, pats Go's shoulder gently, then Go looks up at him and bursts into tears. 

...Shinnosuke steers him back to the bed.

"It's not that bad," he says quietly. "I'm much better."

How could he be worse, really. He sighs, cursing himself for stupidity. 

"But it hurts, doesn't it. You - you _died._ " 

Go's fingers twist in the sheets, and Shinnosuke begins to find more and more tension slithering into his own shoulders. Go is not okay. Not at all. 

Shinnosuke nods, runs a hand through his hair. "I did."

And a shot in the dark.

_"It wasn't your fault, Go."_

Go buries his face in his hands, and takes a long, shuddery breath. 

"I didn't stop it - I was playing my own game, I didn't stop it, I didn't get down there, I didn't stop you being killed!"

Shinnosuke has a handful of Go's shoulder, and he shakes him gently. "Because you were doing what you had to do. If you'd been there, 001 would've killed both of us, you moron. Chase told me what you've been doing. I don't hate you. I don't blame you. _It wasn't your fault._ "

"I fought you - worried nee-chan, and Chase, and you, and everyone else..."

"Because you had to." 

Dammit, what can he say to get through to Go? 

"It seems so fucking stupid now."

"You found information. That helped me come back." 

Go nods, rubs his forehead. Shinnosuke can see the tiny little changes in the muscles of his face, his shoulders. It's not enough, it won't be enough, but it'll have to do for now.

Go swallows, looks up at him. His hand is warm on top of Shinnosuke's. 

(Shinnosuke's not sure he'll ever get warm again, but the vulnerability, the unguardedness, the love in Go's eyes...... it's a helluva start.)

"I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," Shinnosuke says with weary affection, then he kisses Go. 

Much, much later, when they're lying in bed together, when Shinnosuke has let Go had time to touch his scar gently and accept it, kiss the skin just above it.... 

(and maybe Shinnosuke needed that, too)

.......Shinnosuke says softly, "Okaeri."


End file.
